


Like Silk Through His Fingers

by airebellah



Series: Lost and Fauned [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Bilbo, Faun!Bilbo, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, PWP, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rough Sex, Rutting, Smut, Top!Thorin, absolutely shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: (Designed to be read as a stand-alone fic)In their room alone in Rivendell, Thorin finally gives into the temptation of Bilbo's velvety ears and silky, furred legs.





	Like Silk Through His Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from the last chapter of [Lost and Fauned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6859507/chapters/15657508); however, if you have not read it, you won't be lost!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta[tea-blitz](https://tea-blitz.tumblr.com) for all her amazing help!!

Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s back, his spread fingers easily encompassing most of the hobbit’s rib cage. Slowly Bilbo lifted his head, gaze hooded and lips parted as fingers trailed along his spine before resting on the back of Bilbo’s head. Thorin leaned down, his large nose brushing against Bilbo’s button one, breath puffing against Bilbo’s lips.

His grip was loose, restraining his fingers to keep from sinking them into those golden curls as he finally pressed his lips to Bilbo’s. Breaking the kiss, his forehead gently rested against Bilbo’s. Unable to keep his hand in check, he brushed through the hobbit’s hair before hitting the base of his ear. Very gently, he allowed his fingers to trace along the furred appendage, from its base to the very tip.

Bilbo gasped softly, eyes falling shut as he immediately leaned into the touch. His ear flicked back and forth against Thorin’s fingers, teasing until the dwarf closed his grip. The skin was an impossibly soft velvet, thick fur around the shell and smooth inside. Bilbo let out a soft breath as his ear was gently caressed.

The hand resting on Bilbo’s back urged him closer, sinking around the hobbit’s waist as Bilbo’s front plastered against him.

“Oh!” Bilbo gasped as Thorin began to rub his ear between thumb and forefinger. Tilting his head, he captured Bilbo’s parted lips in a sloppy kiss, swallowing down Bilbo’s moan.

Thorin flipped onto his back, kicking the blankets away so Bilbo could clamber atop unencumbered. The hobbit’s legs stretched wide across Thorin’s stomach as his hands sunk into Thorin’s long hair, lips quickly recapturing his. His own hands free, Thorin reached up and tweaked both velvety ears, chuckling at Bilbo’s responding groan and the desperate, awkward rock of his hips.

“Here,” Thorin murmured, one hand splaying across Bilbo’s back, two fingers reaching beneath his shirt to rest upon warm skin, the remaining fingers twisting into soft fur. Bilbo broke off their kiss as he rutted against Thorin’s stomach, his head falling to the dwarf’s throat.

He allowed them to part only long enough to yank off Bilbo’s shirt before pulling the hobbit close once more, revelling in the feel of his soft belly. His hand dragged down, nails scratching through the fur. The tawny fur slipped like silk through his fingers; soon he grasped Bilbo’s small, wagging tail.

“Thorin!” Bilbo gasped, pressing his cock into the dwarf’s belly. An experimental tug had Bilbo keening and throwing his head back. The hobbit’s back arched, arse thrusting back into Thorin’s hand before rutting desperately. “Thorin, Thorin, please,” he babbled.

Reaching between them, Thorin wrapped around Bilbo’s cock, feeling the fur give way to hard, hot flesh. “Yes, oh!”

“I must have you,” Thorin growled.

“I saw some - oil - water closet,” Bilbo panted.

Upending the hobbit onto the bed beside him, Thorin leapt to the floor, dashing to grab the bottle of unscented oil before climbing back up. “Clothes!” Bilbo demanded before he had a chance to pull off the stopper. It was a mess of hands and limbs as they hurried to divest the dwarf of his sleepwear, and immediately Thorin was surging forward, pulling Bilbo into a wet, frenzied kiss as he messily coated his fingers with oil.

“You are beautiful,” he panted against the hobbit’s cheek as he rubbed his slick hand along Bilbo’s cock. “I have wanted you so long.”

Bilbo moaned as he maneuvered onto his front, hooves digging into the fabric. His legs spread and hips canted, wantonly thrusting his arse into the air. Thorin’s finger trailed up his furred before pressing against Bilbo’s hole. The hobbit whimpered, squirming restlessly as Thorin slowly eased his finger inside.

For all his stuffy propriety, Bilbo was a feisty little creature. He immediately began rocking back against Thorin’s hand with enough force to make Thorin grip his furry hips to keep him still. He keened loudly as Thorin crooked his fingers, back arching, drawing Thorin’s eyes to the strip of fur crawling up his spine. His tail swooshed back and forth, tempting Thorin’s  hand to leave its place and hold onto the soft, little appendage.

“Thorin, Eru above -- fuck me!”

Thorin groaned, forehead resting against Bilbo’s sweat-dampened back as he poured oil over his cock, sighing as he stroked a hand up and down. Fingers twisting into Bilbo’s shaggy haunches, the dwarf rubbed his slick cock over the hobbit’s furred thighs, biting his lips at warm softness.

“Thorin!” Bilbo growled impatiently.

Thorin’s answering chuckle broke off into a gasping, indefinable breath as he lined himself up with that tight hole. He draped himself over the hobbit, large legs easily bracketing Bilbo’s, nosing through those curls until he could pant in Bilbo’s ear.

“Ahh,” Bilbo moaned, shifting onto his elbows as Thorin began to thrust. His small hands gripped the pillows, pushing down into the mattress as he tried to meet Thorin’s hips.

A soft tickling against his belly had Thorin glancing down. Biting his lip, he sat back onto his knees. He watched for a moment, mesmerized, as he pushed in and out of that plush, furry arse. Reaching out, he grasped Bilbo’s tail once more. The hobbit clenched up immediately before his whole body shuddered.

“Oh, Eru, yes!” Bilbo panted as Thorin fucked him  into the mattress until his cock was sliding against the sheets. Thorin tilted to the side, resting an elbow near Bilbo’s head so he could take a hold of an ear once more, pinching and rubbing.

“Bilbo,” he grunted, legs beginning to shake with exertion. “Fuck, Mahal!”

Growling, Thorin yanked on Bilbo’s tail at the same time as his teeth sank into Bilbo’s ear. “Ah!” the hobbit cried, shoulders hunching and head falling forward, engulfed by the pleasure. A few more thrusts and Thorin was pressing his nose into Bilbo’s sweaty neck, jaw going slack as he rode out his climax.

They lay there, panting; Thorin was too light-headed to move just yet, though he kept his weight onto his elbows to avoid squishing his little hobbit. “Bilbo?” he murmured after a moment.

“Mm?” Bilbo mumbled, burrowing into the bed in what Thorin could only describe as a puddle of satiety. “Mmf... sleep.”

Thorin snorted as he managed to lift himself up first, wincing as he eased himself out. Bilbo’s muffled complaints followed him as he sauntered to the water-closet, soaking a washcloth before wiping himself down. He grabbed another for Bilbo, returning to carefully wipe down the hobbit’s wet fur. When they both were clean Thorin joined Bilbo on the bed, pulling the blankets over the both of them. Thorin held his already fast-asleep hobbit to his chest, pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead as he thought of how blessed he was.


End file.
